Witches,Boys,Love
by zAcEfRoNiSmYwIlDcAt
Summary: Kinda like winxclub, but with diffrent characters, ok...i suck at summaries plz reald. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

ok, this is a fan fic that me and my friends made up. i really really like it so i'm gonna post it on here. this is just for you to get to know the characters a bit.

* * *

Name: Mallory (real name)  
Fairy Name: Jia  
Origin: The third realm of the Harmonic Nebula  
Power: (two powers are aloud) Music, and the chinese fire emblem  
Princess or not: Yes (please don't make everyone a princess)  
Age: 16  
Hair color: Strawberry blonde  
Skin color: Natural  
Eye color: Green, specks of Blue  
Best friend: who ever wants to be the best friend  
Regular outfit: White one shoulder top, Lavender skirt, and Whie flip-flops  
Winx outfit: Top like Layals, Bottom like Musas, Boots like Musas, and the color is jade (bluish-green)  
Pixie: Harmonia the pixie of good harmony, peace  
Personality: Nice, loyal, tells it like it is, head strong  
Crush: Macon

Name: Macon  
Hair color: Blonde  
Skin color: Natural  
Eye color: Green  
Prince or not: no  
Personality: Romantic, caring, fights for what he wants, excellent fighter  
Origin: Rubinia

Name: Arellos  
Witch or Fairy: Witch  
Power: Wind  
Color of power: Purple  
Hair color: Black, purple highlights  
Skin color: Fair  
Regular outfit: Top like Icy's and Skirt like Stormy's  
Witch outifit: Strapless maroon top, and a maroon skirt, with maroon high heeles  
Personality: Hates everything that is cute, fuzzy, adorable  
Enemies: All of the fairies that hang around with Jia

Name:Emily  
Fairy Name:America  
Origin:The Moon, Crystal Tides of Neptune  
PowerI have 4 powers ) The Moon, Sea Creature's Water, Bird's Air, and EverLasting Fire  
Princess or not:Yes  
Age:15  
Hair color:My hair is like Stella's but way shorter! It goes to my butt, lol, Its yellow, woth red, silver and blue highlights in my hair.  
Skin color:Natural  
Eye color:Silver  
Best friend:All of you! lol  
Regular outfit:A blue Bobby Jack Top that says, "Here Comes Trouble", a white skort, pants or capris, depends on the weather, red sneakers and a Moon neckalce  
Winx outfit:A Red Halter, White Capris, Silver Boots and a blue hair thing like Icy's. My hair is in One high ponytail, and I have a tear drop on my head, and inside the tear drop, is the moon. I have a staff, that has the Moon, Water, Fire and Air in it. My Tear Drops, they come from my parents, the very first ones they made after, I disappeared.  
Pixie:yes Lockettia  
Personality:Loyal, strong, brave, graceful, beautiful, bright, clever, tought, kind, poet, writer, sweet, and always there  
Crush:yes

* * *

Name:Joey  
Hair color:brown  
Skin color:Natural  
Eye color:brown  
Prince or not:yes  
Personality: Romantic, caring, fights for my life, more then his ever could, excellent fighter, always there for me, poet  
Origin:Sun's Ray

* * *

Name:Chaosa  
Witch  
Power:Chaos  
Color of power:Black  
Hair color:Red with Black highlights  
Skin color:Natural  
Regular outfit:Red top, like Musa's, pants that are black, and boots that go to the knees that are black with red flames  
Witch outifit:the same thing, but the colors switch  
Personality: Hates everything that is cute, fuzzy, adorable  
Enemies: All of the fairies that hang around with Emily and Joey

Name: Shawna (real name)  
Fairy Name: Nikky  
Origin: Staria  
Power: Stars and love (can sense people's emotions)  
Princess or not: No, but a pretty rich family  
Age: 16  
Hair color: light brown  
Skin color: Natural  
Eye color: Dark Green but turns blue when in winx form  
Best friend: who ever wants to be the best friend  
Regular outfit: Red midriff tank top, black belt, tight blue jean hip hugger pants and black tennis shoes. Silver neclace with a 'S' in diamonds and a star belly buttom ring  
Winx outfit:Sparkly light Pink, long sleeve top (sleeve hang off shoulders), mini skirt with a light blue star on her right hip, knee high boots (like Stella's) and a pink choker with a red heart  
Pixie: Kate good fortune a.k.a good luck (sometimes)  
Personality: Stubborn, nice, common sense, smart (not super smart) and funny  
Crush: Dominic

* * *

Name: Dominic  
Hair color: dark brown  
Skin color: Natural  
Eye color: Green  
Prince or not: yes  
Personality: Arrogant, loyal, nice (only to friends), very stubborn and brave  
Origin: Falchion

* * *

Name: Darla  
Witch or Fairy: Witch  
Power: Shadows  
Color of power: black  
Hair color: black  
Skin color: Fair  
Regular outfit: Black midriff tank top, black hip huggers and black boots  
Witch outifitarcy's top, Stormy's skirt, black see through stockings and spiked high heels  
Personality: Hates fairies, Loves hurting fairies, being alone in the darkness and casuing trouble for everybody and anybody  
Enemies: Everyone

namereal: Rabiya  
fairy name: Rosie  
age: 15 1/2  
hair color: Midnight Blue  
eye color: Purple  
PowerNature,music,

bestfriend: Jia  
Regular outfit: baby-blue midriff, white-short-shortsand flip flops  
fairy outfit: like floras  
pixie: yes, Harmonypixie of peace and music  
personality: Funny, flirty, stubborn, gets what she wants

CrushTanner

* * *

NameTanner

Skin color:fair

Eye color: chocolate brown

hair colorligth brown

Prince or not: no, but very wealthy

Personality: Fun, sweet, cute, adorable, understanding

Origin:Sun's Ray best friends with Joey

* * *

plz let me know if you want me to write! 


	2. Leaving Home: Rosie and Jia

chapter 1:

Rosie and Jia

"C'mon Rose hurry up! Dad isn't going to wait forever!" Jia said to her sister. Jia was at least 5 to six feet in front of Rosie. " Jia come on! you know that i'm tired!" Rosie whined.Jia turned around to face Rosie. "well if you weren't all night with Jason, you wouldn't be so tired!" Jia said sarcastically. "Hey! we weren't out all night! i just wanted to see him before we go off to alfea! Besides we asked if you wanted to come but you said no! and it was sooo much fun!" Rosie said catching up to her. They borded the ship and got in. " You know the time you and Jason spend together everyone thinks that you two are a couple!" Jia said. "oh, please! name three people!" Rosie said. "ok, Mom, me and melody." Jia said."what are you two fighting about now?" Riven (**him and musa are married!)** "nuthin, Rose has some MAJOR issues!" Jia said snickering. " you take that back! that was so mean!" Rosie said. Riven stared the ship, and when he did and got it in the air it started rocking back and forth,slow at first but then fast! Riven was caught off guard and fell on the floor of the ship.But Jia and Rosie weren't they quickly grabbed hold of the chairs. "DAD!" They screamed! Riven got back up to his feet and wobbled over to the controls. " Dad! can't you drive this thing!" Rosie asked as she and Jia regained their balance. " well, sweetie its been a lond time since i've driven this ol' thing."Riven pointed out to his 15- 1/2 year old daughter. "whatevs, but plz hurry up!" Rosie said.

* * *

Sorry its relly short! and i'll try to update a little sooner! 


	3. Chapter 3

The day we first met...

JiaHey Rosie, would you look at this place...it's huge! I know that mom said it was big, but I didnt realize that it was this big. Now, I wonder where we check it at? Maybe if we follow her points to Nikky, we'll find out. grabs rosie Come on, we gotta check in! Excuse me, I'm princess Jia and this is my sister Rosie, do you mind if we go with you to check in? asking Nikky

Rosie OMG! That is like the cutes little skirt ever! Where did you get! points at a girl that walks by

Marieta Thx, and I'm Marieta, whats your name?

RosieI'm Rosie, princess of the harmonic nebula. well see ya later! she is dragged off by Jia who is following Nikky OK! Jia I can walk thx.

Jia Well, if you would stop worring about where some girl shops, maybe you wouldnt have blown up the potions lab in the castle! Mom and Dad are still ticked about that. Besides this is ALFEA the one and ONLY ALFEA! Where we'll become the greatest fairies ever! And lets just hope that you don't flunk out of this school.

RosieF.Y.I. i didn't not flunk the last school, the teaching methods were really bad! and besides you got one thing right!  
Jiawhat?  
RosieWe are soo gonna be the greatest fairys alive! and we are soo gonna rule this school! and are there any hot guys around here?  
NikkyOh sorry, I was listening to my music (takes ear phones out of ears) To answer your question. Of course, there are a lot of hot guys. They go to Red Fountain, its not far from here. Are you two new?

Rosieyea, i wonder which ones our dorm! Jia whats our dorm!I wanna meet my room mates!

JiaWell, if we do become roommates, your sleeping in another room! And I am not like Mom...I'm just precautious. I'm terribly sorry, I we startled you. I'm Princess Jia of the Harmonic Nebula, and this is my sister Rosie. So, what dorm are you in? It looks like I'm in umm... I dont know how to say it... Pre...Precocious! Well, it looks like you got the same dorm Rosie hahahahahha. It looks like you'll be rooming with someone else. Sticks tongue out

Rosienooooooooooooooo! i am going to the headmistress!  
Stomps all the way to the room

knocks on miss faragondas office

Ms.Fcome in

Rosiehi ms. f, i was wondering if i could have my own room? because i really need

my space!

ms.frosie, dear you know i just can't do that.

Rosiebut please! i am such a messy person starts to turn crimson

ms.f ok dear you may have your own room!

Rosieyay! wahoo! alright! thanks ms f!

Shawna: Hey I'm Shawna and I'm from Staria. Cool we're roomies I'm sure you're not that bad. giggles

Jia: It looks like you and I are roommates Shawna. You'll have to excuse my sister she's a little strange to say the least.

America walks in

Jia: Hi, I'm Jia, what's your name?

America: My name is America.

Jia: Really, what a cool name. Welcome to Percocious, I hope that you'll make yourself at home. Looks around at the people How terribly rude of me, this is Nikky, and that hyper thing over there is my sister Rosie. And our other roommates should be arriving soon, unless we don't have anymore but anyway, welcome to the dormroom.

Rosiehey shawna! Thats awesome! were gonna have a party! WAH-HO

Shawna: Ya, hey.

Jia: Well, no sense in staying around here, do you guys wanna go to Magix and get some pizza?


	4. Magix

Rosie: YES! But only on one condition! WE GO TO THE MALL!

Jia:Fine, I guess that we can go to the mall but... but we can't stay there all day! Alright let's go! Grabs Nikky, America, and Rosie, and runs out the door Next Stop Magix! Giggles

America runs out to the bus  
America:Come on!  
Everyone else:Okay, okay, god!  
America:Okay, if we get there in 10 minutes, we will have 5 hours of shopping, and eating!  
Jia rolls eyes. :You are sooooo weird!  
America:I know, thanks, lol!

Rosie:Yes! I'm gonna get to buy a whole new outfit! just for the first day of school

Jia: Hey look, it's the Rec Fountain Guys! Looks at Macon He's cute! googlie eyes I wonder wht his name is?

Rosie: Quit drooling Jia! Come on!tugging on her arm, she sees this really cute boy ohh...nvm lets stay!

America spots Joey. :Who's he!  
Jia:No idea, lets go up and talk.  
Shawna walks first:COME ON!  
Rosie grabs everyone  
Girls:HI...  
Dudes:Sup

Nikky: Girls please, we're running out of shopping time. blushes when she sees Dominic walking towards them Ya know what, I just remembered I have to go and like..um...get some cds, ya. I'll see ya girls back at Alfea. Bye! runs in opposite direction

Jia: What was that all about?

America: She ran outta here like a kikbug on fire.

Jia: Totaly! Well, I'm going to go to that music store, I bet they have that new track that I want!

(Goes over there)

Jia: Sweet, they have it! plays it and begins to dance Man, this thing is bumpin'!

(America walks over)

America: Your right! It's how would you put it, Kicken'!

They both laugh, and dance around

Rosie: Oh no, she's going to embarras me! hides her face

Jia: Come on Rosie, you kow you want to...

Gets Rosie to dance

Jia: Now it's a party!

Rosie Starts to Laugh real hard.

Rosie: Jia i'm gonna go and get nikky, ok?

Jia: Don't take too long!

Rosie started to run but turned around to see Tanner holding her hand

Tanner:let me come with you

Rosie blushed real hard

Rosie: fine, but you better not slow me down!

Tanner:Doubt that.

and they ran off holding hands

* * *

Jia: Oh, so that's why Rosie wanted to go get Nikky. looking at the couple

America: She wanted to spend time with her boyfriend!

Jia: Well, at least you and I don't need boyfriends to have fun. Besides they're over rated. Having your friends around is way better than anything else.

America: Yeah, who needs boys? We can have fun by ourselves.

America still dancing, bumps into Joey  
America:I'm sorry!  
Joey:The only thing you did wrong was not being my gf :winks:  
America: blushes Okay, if you say so  
Jia winks at Amercia

America: I'm gonna go look for Rosie, she's been gone for a while.

Jia: Okay, don't take forever.

America leaves with Joey

Jia: And once again, I'm left by myself! Man, this happens alot, ah well. looks for her cd Found it!

Goes inside the mall for pizza

Jia: Out of all the people that came, I'm the only one left.

* * *

RosieNIkky wait up!Slow down!

starts phanting real hard

TannerHey you ok?

Rosieno way! I thought that i was cured of my asthma!dang!Mom said it would never come back!

Rosiei need to get back to alfea!

nikky comes back cuz she sees that something is wrong with rosie

NikkyHey rose you ok?

Rosiedo i look ok? Besides you need to go and find dominic!

Nikkyshut up!

Rosiewhy?  
she looks in the direction and sees him walking toward her  
Oh..Nick go and get em'she pushes her toward him.

Tannertell Jia that i took rosie home k?

Dominic and nikky were too busy in their comversation to realize anything.Tanner gets his leva bike and hands a helmet to her.

Rosie No way! I need to get an outfit for the first day!

tanner fine! but if you get and more problesm your going home k?

Rosiewatever!

* * *

Jia: Man, this is whack!

Macon: You said it.

Jia: So what's got you down?

Macon: My friends all ditched me because they saw girls they liked.

Jia: Same here, only they saw some guys.

Macon: Yeah. Well, at least you and I aren't like that.

Jia: Yeah, I've got way to much on my mind right now to even think about having a boyfriend.

Gets up and sits next to Macon

Jia: So, you never told me your name? Or do you prefer to remain an anonomys person?

Macon: I'm Macon, and I only like to remain anonomys on Tuesdays.

Jia: Well, that's good to know. So what brings you to bumpin' downtown Magix?

Macon: My friends wanted pizza.

Jia: Wierd, I wanted pizza too. Only I like mine with...

Both: Anchovies!

Jia: No way, you like anchovies?

Macon: Yeah, they're only like the best ever!

Jia: Spooky, I didn't think that anyone else liked them either.

Jia: Do you hear that?

Macon: What?

Jia: That fresh track someone is layin' down right now! Let's go check it!

Grabs Macon and runs to the spot

Rosie: Well, it lokks like Jia actually found someone!

Jia and Macon are at the spot

Jia: This track is totally bumpin! And it's so fresh!

Macon: Yeah, it's totally cool!

Jia dances around, and get's Macon to dance with her

Jia: Hey, your not half bad!

Macon: Your not bad yourself.

Jia: Well, that's what you get when your a Hip- Hop Princess!

Macon: So your a princess?

Jia: Yep, or at least that's what it says on my birth certificate!

Macon: I... I gotta go!

Macon runs away through the crowd

Jia: What was that all about?

Stops dancing, and goes to find the girls

Jia: Whatev! I'm so done with guys! I'm sticking with making beats from now on!

* * *

RosieSooo...How old are you?

they were coming out of a store and rosie had about 3 bags in each hand.

TannerUm...my 16 birthday is coming up. Hey let me carry those for you

Rosie ok, here you go and kool so is mine! When is it?

TannerDecember 31

RosieHEY!

Tanner what!

RosieI'm one day older than you!

Tannerawesome.

at this point they were holding hands

RosieHey there's Jia, wonders what's wrong with her..

Runs up to her.

Rosiehey j. whispers what you do to make the hottie go away?

JiaI Don't know!

Tannerwasn't Macon with you? where did he go?

Jiai don't know. but can you tell him to call me later?

Tanner sure. Well i guess we should be going.

the rest of the guys and gals come up. tanner pulled rosie apart

Tannercome over here for a sec.

Rosiewhats up?


End file.
